My Control
by heartbeatangel
Summary: All she wanted was to survive Naraka High. She certainly didn't expect surviving its schoolwork, daily eclipses, navigating through friends and foes; and that despicable idiot with the bright eyes always screwing up her plans. Hinata/OC


**(More Detailed) Summary: **_She was always under control, so when she gained the power to control due to Naraka High School, she makes sure that her life goes the way she wants it to be. What she certainly didn't expect was difficult schoolwork, trying to survive in the daily eclipses, finding friends whom she can trust, and that boy with the bright eyes who always manages to screw up her plans._

_All she wanted to do was to survive high school. Hinata/OC_

* * *

This was not how it was supposed to turn out.

She leaned against the walls, wrapping her arms around herself, hiding behind her frame of blonde hair.

Naraka High School was supposed to be the gateway to heaven. Her heaven away from the hell of that strict place called home.

It was ironic really, she hated the control her parents had over her life, she herself wanted to be the one who controls. So when the sensei of her class, class one, told her to write down a kanji, she automatically wrote down '_shi' ,_ the kanji for control. It looked pretty too; a cross and an intersection between two waves.

Then there was this stinging pain of her left wrist and she found the kanji there.

Afterwards, the monsters appeared.

Her black eyes darted about, seeing an exit. The monster prowled on her other classmates. She clenched her fists and ran, just ran and ran and ran, not caring about anything. One of those monsters snapped its jaws at her. She shut her eyes, closing herself to the stain of the bloodshed around her.

She did not want to die here, in her new school, during the first day of a new year.

She gasped, stopping at a dead end. She ducked, only for her long, curly hair to be caught within the jaws of that _thing _chasing her. She tugged desperately, not wanting to be eaten alive or crushed within its' jaws.

"Aren't you in a fix?"

She glanced up, meeting the bright eyes of a tall boy, dressed in the male uniform of this hell. His arms were casually crossed, cocking his head to a side. She couldn't focus on him and grasp anything much; her vision was all too stained with the blood. The only color besides blood red was his shining eyes.

"What's it to you?" she gasped, voice too hoarse from the screaming.

"I can tell you how to get out alive," the boy said. "Providing you promise to help me too, next time."

"I don't like owing others favors!" she shouted.

"Oh, well," the boy shrugged. "Then I guess-"

The monster snapped its jaws. She was too busy being involved with this stranger and now had to deal with the situation of her hair being literally eaten by this monster. She yanked her hair and then, suddenly, she broke free, strands of hair falling to the ground.

She fell flat on her face and when she sat up, the tendrils framing her face were still long. But when her hand reached to the back of her head, her long beautiful hair was hacked, length only reaching near her shoulders. She had long, long hair only a few minutes ago; now some long, some short; and it was all thanks to this stranger.

"Well?" the boy called again.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed, angry at this stranger with the bright eyes.

The monster advanced upon her again. She whimpered, giving up her pride and shouted, "Alright, I promise you, help me!"

The boy smiled, as if waiting for that answer. "Your seal is your power. Use it."

"Eh?" she yanked at her sleeve. The 'shi' character stared back at her.

"C-control!" her left arm fell in front of her, as if trying to shield her. The kanji shone brilliantly for a moment before the monster stopped in its tracks, not moving.

"Disappear," she said.

The monster fell apart, spreading its remains along the corridors, further adding to the bloodshed.

The boy grinned crookedly. "So, next time during an eclipse, I can count on you to help me?"

She turned and glared. "Why couldn't you have helped me? You have your own seal, right? Look what you did to my hair!"

He shrugged. "Ah, that is a shame. But truly, your seal is of great use, especially in situations like these. My seal is not of such great use as yours, you see."

A light filled the place. The monster milling about died down, one by one. This hell, this eclipse... is finally over.

"Well then, I must leave now. I will see you..." he trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Kanade Misaki," she snapped. "Call me only Misaki." She was not her parents and will never be like her parents. She will personally make sure that nobody runs around calling her _Kanade-san. __That was her parents, not her. No, never her._

He smiled again, one last time before turning and then he left.

There were three things that Kanade Misaki was sure of at the end of this day in Naraka High School.

One, she finally had control over how her life goes.

Two, she lost at least three quarters of her hair thanks to the stranger with the bright eyes.

Three, she was going to make that stranger with the bright eyes pay.


End file.
